prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Precure
Toontown Pretty Cure '(トゥーンタウンプリキュア ''To~ūntaunpurikyua) is a fanseries created by Tiffanychan-123. The series is themed around Cartoons, art, painting, and friendship! Plot Toontown Precure Episodes. '''Roberta Hillenburg a really positive and bubbly girl who loves animation (Mainly Cartoons), unhappily moves from her home in Hawaii, to the Japanese town of Tezukazaki, where she gets a slight bit of cultural shock, but when she starts watching TV after school, a shaggy purple creature called Bosco '''pops out of the TV, he tells her that a mysterious and buff man named '''Barara '''is chasing him and is trying to capture him, but when Barara appears and unleashes an inky monster called a '''Blot,' '''Bosco then gives her a device called the '''Toon Watch' and transforms into the warrior known as Cure Animator and defeats the Blot But when she defeats the Blot, Bosco tells her that she needs a few more girls to save the kingdom of Mangakka '''from the forces of '''Koibito and his minions. Characters Pretty Cure * Roberta Hillenburg / Cure Animator - Roberta is a kind hearted, bubbly happy-go-lucky girl from Hawaii who moved to Japan due to her mother's job as an actress, she's a huge fan of animation (Mainly Cartoons.) and likes to make friends, Roberta is also a surprisingly great cook, but can be scared very easily, and is a little bit ditzy. After meeting Bosco, she became Cure Animator, her theme color is pink, she is based on Spongebob Squarepants. * Skye Morag / Cure Sketch '''- Skye is a smart and rich girl who was born in Scotland and was raised there for the first four years of her life, she now lives in Tezukazaki, she is also the heiress to the Morag Corporation, a semi successful corporation related to both business and treasures. She is in class 2-T alongside Usagi Baba, she has a good heart despite her short temper at times. She is also surprisingly adventurous, and is very caring when you get to know her. As Cure Sketch she uses the power of water. She is based on Scrooge McDuck. * Jitsuko Bando / '''Cure Paint - Jitsuko is a cocky, determined, boy loving 15 year old, who loves making her hair look "Oh so pretty!", she also likes doing sports and is surprisingly strong, but she is very ditzy, and can be quite full of herself, she is in Class 3-C alongside Beatrice. Jitsuko loves to flirt with boys at Tezukazaki Academy, but they always turn away from her requests to date them, she also seems to wear her sunglasses everywhere, taking them off rarely. As Cure Paint, she uses both her strength and the powers of paint and electricity to attack her enemies. She is based on Johnny Bravo. * Usagi Baba/ Cure Looney '''- Usagi is a self-assured girl who is quite the flippant trickster, who not only likes to wear somewhat girly outfits, but has a soft spot for dressing in boyish clothing. Usagi is also surprisingly smart, probably the smartest of her team. she's also in Class 2-T, as well as having a huge love for carrots and other vegetables, and "The Sutekina Revue", a popular all woman's theatre troupe, but she hates conflict as well as being annoyed, despite her nonchalant manner. She also the younger sister of a somewhat famous singer, and tends to have a rocky relationship with him. As Cure Looney, she has the best agility out of the group, despite having no actual element. She is based on Bugs Bunny. * Beatrice LaMarche / '''Cure Classic - A cure that appears later on. Beatrice is a kind girl who cares deeply about jazz music, and has a really nice singing voice, Betty is also kind hearted and acts a little lady like, she's the adoptive daughter of a fisherman, and is secretly related to the Mangakka Royal family, and cares deeply about her parents, as well as her mascot Bosco. She gets along well with the other members of the group, and is in Class 3-C alongside Jitsuko. As Cure Classic, she uses the power of love to attack her enemies. She is based on Betty Boop. Mascots * Bosco - A cheerful yet slightly shy fairy from Mangakka, he goes to the Lunala Academy for Fairies, he's also really good at drawing and really likes bubble baths and can also transform into quite a pretty boy. * Buddy - A small white dog who's a graduate from the Lunala Academy for Fairies, he's a gentle boy who's willing to protect his companion Beatrice (Cure Classic), and has a strong sense of justice (Fitting his fairy form.). Mangakka * Queen Amanda - The cute and lovely queen of Mangakka who is now captured and locked inside the dungeon of Mangakka Castle. * King Avery - The calm, yet determined king of Mangakka who is now captured inside the dungeon of Mangakka Castle. Cares deeply about Amanda. The Crazies * Koibito - The big bad for the season and the leader of the crazies. He's a playful yet insane and sadistic man who is strangely interested in Allen and Rempy, even calling them his "Pets" or "Children", he also desires to plunge not only Mangakka (The kingdom of Cartoon characters and the home of Bosco the mascot of the season.) but earth into despair and absolute insanity. * Allen - A crazy and caniving chihuahua boy who sometimes hits his "Friend" Rempy, and is more serious about his job, even though he is angered easily, he's also Koibito's favorite member alongside Rempy. He's based on Ren. * Rempy - A cat girl who's stupid, yet surprisingly capable and even a bit ruthless at times who loves Allen. And is a little scared of Koibito. She's based on Stimpy. * Barara - An overconfident and buff man who only cares about himself, and uses brute strength instead of tactics to fight the Precure, as well as being quite greedy at times. He is based on Bully characters, as well as characters like Pete (The Disney Villain) and Bluto from Popeye. * Carabosse - A wicked, and beautiful queen who's the logical one of the group, and loves to stare into the mirror in her room, and believes that she is the most beautiful one in the land. She's based on (And sort of a parody of.) wicked queens and other female villains in fairy tales, mainly the queen in Snow White. Items To be Added Locations * Tezukazaki - The town where Roberta moves to at the beginning of the series. * Tezukazaki Academy - The school that the cures go to, it is known for it's rather...Weird students. * Mangakka - The home place of Amanda, Avery, Bosco and Buddy. A world filled with dreams, laughter, imagination, and cartoons. It is unknown who's ruling the now. * Land of the Cancelled - The home of the Antagonists, and the place they were exiled to. * The Lunala Academy For Fairies (L.A.F.F.) - The academy that Bosco attended to become a fairy mascot, though it isn't seen much, he mentions it multiple times as a running gag. Movie Toontown Precure: The Insane World of Dreamland - A movie featuring the main team, and a new character called Yume. Gallery Trivia * Roberta was originally gonna have the power of love, but it was scrapped early. * The principle of The Lunala Academy For Fairies was going to appear in an episode, alongside the friends of Bosco. Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Series Category:Toontown Precure